


I'd Rather muk-BANG you Instead

by Midori__99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, also i hate the title and please dont judge me for it, its utter trash and i dont know why i wrote it, mentioned baekchen, mukbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori__99/pseuds/Midori__99
Summary: Kyungsoo hates mukbangs with a vengeance but he doesn't necessarily hate the cute guy who he often watches do the eating broadcasts.(this is my attempt on a crackfic and i have a horrible sense of humour, so please don't judge!)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	I'd Rather muk-BANG you Instead

**Author's Note:**

> so.....i wrote this solely on a whim and also because i will be going on a sort of hiatus for some time but i didn't really wanna leave you guys empty handed so you can think of this as a very messy trashy gift? yeah. its based on the fact that i really despise people who eat noisily and messily and yet still somehow find myself watching mukbangs (with the sound turned off. i know im weird) and yeah it totally doesn't make sense. but here it is! my attempt on crack and its horrible but please don't hate me and give it lots of support
> 
> i'm so sorry i'm leaving you guys halfway with my multichaps (i'm such a horrible writer boohoohoo) but do give me some time and i will for sure be back for them. esp the chansoo mafia fic will be ending soon and i also plan to write a sequel. anyway, that's enough of me rambling. go ahead! read! judge me! (no don't) and i love ya'll

Out of all the evil and mindless things ( _trends_ Baekhyun would insist) the generation of the 21st century had ever come up with, Kyungsoo thought nothing could ever top the most atrocious, most repulsive evil that was ASMR mukbangs. He still fervently hoped that someday if only by some miracle he could come across the first person who had started the dratted _“trend”_ and give them a really good piece of his mind. Who the _hell_ in their right minds would think watching strangers slobber and stuff their faces with food in a punishingly, annoyingly slow pace all the while creating a complete mess of the dripping cheese and sauces that were somehow always present in every video, was aesthetic or pleasing?

Then again almost everyone he came across seemed to enjoy watching mukbangs and even _made_ their own mukbangs and Kyungsoo seriously wondered if he was the only weird one and if somehow something was wrong with him for not getting the hype. But then he would think back to the disgusting slobbering sounds and the terrible mess and shudder. Nope. He was _definitely_ the normal one. People were mad to enjoy something like that.

He’d seen guys of his own university trying to film mukbangs in the canteen when there were less people and obscenely slurp noodles way to noisily on purpose and Kyungsoo felt like banging his head against the wall or punching at least _one_ of the guys on his face because he _always_ seemed to have the worst timing and be present whenever that happened. He’d come across girls in his own classroom, huddled up together and watching mukbang videos in full volume and Kyungsoo would shove in his earphones in with way too much vehemence and play heavy metal music (he didn’t even like metal) to drown out every single noise around him possible. No amount of words could explain just _how_ much Kyungsoo hated mukbangs.

Unfortunately, his flat-mate and best friend was one of the biggest mukbang enthusiasts and there was not a single day when Kyungsoo could escape those damned….. _things_. It fueled his loathing for the trend hundred times more.

“Baekhyun, for the _last_ time,” Kyungsoo spoke out through gritted teeth. “If you don’t put away your phone now and eat in _silence_ I’m gonna snap.”

Baekhyun paused the most recent mukbang he’d been watching at the same time he paused his loud chewing and looked up at Kyungsoo in amusement. “What’s gotten you wound up so tight this early in the morning, Kyungja?” he spoke with his mouth full and it was all Kyungsoo could to stop himself from causing bodily harm. “I’m only watching a mukbang while eating. It makes the food taste much better.”

“You know very well just how much I loathe mukbangs or _any_ sort of disgusting eating and yet you still do it every day around me. Stop slouching while you’re having a meal,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but add the chide at the end when he saw the way Baekhyun sat sprawling on his chair, absently staining his shirt while he ate because of his posture. Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You’re a grown man, for god’s sake! Learn some table manners.”

“Yes, mom,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes but thankfully put his phone away, much to Kyungsoo relief. He sat up but gave Kyungsoo an impish look before beginning to chew his food with obnoxious loudness.

Kyungsoo was glad he stopped himself in time. He didn’t want to pay for new china dishes seeing how he’d nearly smashed his plate on top of Baekhyun’s head. He _really_ did hate mukbangs.

He’d sworn himself off from even daring to type in the first “m” of the word and check out the videos. Kyungsoo was determined to keep himself as far away as possible from the defilement. Yet strange things happen and Kyungsoo was often a victim of them. Never in his life would he have expected though that the next strange thing that took place would defy all laws of physics, chemistry, self-preservation and fucking rocket science and plunge him into the very thing he’d sworn himself off of.

It all started when Baekhyun acted just a bit more insistently annoying than he usually did and shoved his phone in front of Kyungsoo’s face, a YouTube window open on another mukbang channel, claiming that he was going to get rid of Kyungsoo’s silly obsession with fine eating and convert him into a mukbang appreciator.

“I swear you will like this guy, Kyungja!” he persisted even when Kyungsoo threatened to stop cooking for him if he didn’t stop. Huh, Baekhyun really was desperate for some reason. “He isn’t that messy and nor does he make his ASMR too loud. Also an added plus is, he doesn’t just focus on his lips when recording the video. I know you hate those. He is pretty cute if you ask me. If I didn’t have a boyfriend already, I’d definitely crush over him.”

“You crush over people _even_ when you’re dating anyway,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pushed away Baekhyun’s hand for the umpteenth time. “I don’t even know how a sweetheart like Jongdae puts up with your obnoxious ass.”

“That’s ‘coz love makes you accepting of anything and everything!” Baekhyun screeched as he kept on determinedly trying to bring his phone screen in direct line of the other’s sight. “Please Kyungja! Check this guy, just this once!”

“For the millionth time, just stop!” Kyungsoo hissed even while he played a game of reverse tug of war with Baekhyun, trying to push away the phone when the other kept trying to shove it at him. “I will NEVER like nor accept mukbangs no matter how hard you try!”

In the scuffle, Kyungsoo didn’t know whose fault was it but a finger grazed over the pause button and suddenly the video of a smiling guy presenting a plate of fried chicken to his viewers began playing. Kyungsoo stuttered to a stop at the same time Baekhyun let out a whoop of victory. The guy was…..cute. For just a split second Kyungsoo found himself thinking he was sort of his type and then his thoughts were quickly broken when the guy put the first piece of chicken in his mouth and an obnoxious crunching blared out of the phone speakers. Kyungsoo groaned and snatched the phone from his annoying best friend’s hands only to smash down on the pause button, completely ignoring Baekhyun’s protests.

Sneakily and unbeknownst to the other (or actually in a way, even to himself) Kyungsoo memorized the guy’s username. A simple nondescript “LOEY” in bold Stencil font.

Much to his dismay, Kyungsoo found himself thinking about the guy from the mukbang more often than he had anticipated himself to. While he wasn’t interested in the mukbang itself, he wanted to know more about the guy. He was able to contain his curiosity for about two days tops before he found himself typing out the username the next time he visited YouTube. Hating himself for breaking his own promise, he clicked on the first video that popped up in his search. Sashimi mukbang.

The guy greeted everyone first with a bright smile and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the devastating little dimple that appeared on one of his cheeks. He had wavy dark hair that sat on his head in a slightly untidy but nevertheless handsome mop, covering his forehead which somehow made him seem soft. He had wide, pretty eyes, a perfect nose and ridiculously big ears that only seemed to increase his cuteness factor tenfold. Kyungsoo was aware of the warning bells ringing in his head. He was screwed.

And then the guy, Loey, grabbed three sashimi together with his chopsticks and began the mukbang. Not even thirty seconds had passed before Kyungsoo felt like he wanted to rip out all the hair from his head. How had Baekhyun even _thought_ this guy’s eating wasn’t disgusting? He stuffed way too much in his mouth, got soy sauce all around his lips and the ASMR _definitely_ didn’t sound any less loud.

“I’m going to kill Baekhyun,” he muttered to himself all the while he clicked out of the YouTube video, being unable take the eating sounds for another minute. He instead began looking for Loey in Instagram. The profile he came across was thankfully not of a mukbang one, but a regular account with only a one line, rather silly, bio stating ‘Music and food is happiness and delight’. There weren’t too many posts, most of them being music related and no videos, but Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a treacherous beat when he saw some really aesthetic selfies and pictures of him. He also found himself shamelessly screenshot a few of his favorites and then internally groaned. He’d been single for way too long. He was definitely screwed.

For the next few days, Kyungsoo was heavily ashamed of himself for continuously going to Loey’s YouTube to (guess what?) watch his mukbang videos. He did however mute the video whenever he watched to spare himself from dying in agony over the disgusting sounds. It was much more bearable when the sounds were turned off and Kyungsoo found he didn’t really mind watching Loey eating when there were no sounds to distract him and drive him mad. Loey actually didn’t make too much mess when he ate although he still stuffed his face too full much to Kyungsoo’s chagrin. Yet the way he widened his eyes whenever he put something in his mouth, and the way his eyes fluttered shut every time he found something especially delicious were insanely adorable and Kyungsoo found himself falling a little bit more every day.

Loey was also different from other mukbangers in the sense that he interacted with his viewers and that he didn’t eat in the excruciatingly slow place that Kyungsoo perhaps hated with much more fervor than he did obscene chewing sounds. In the beginning, Kyungsoo was determined to not unmute at any cost because he didn’t want his ears to undergo the torture but day by day saw his curiosity grow about how Loey’s voice sounded like and if it was just as boyish and soft as his face.

He’d always considered his resolve to be strong and took pride in his powerful resistance but all of that seemed to be rendered null and void as well as washed down the toilet flush and into drain-water when it came to _one_ single fucking mukbanger who looked way too good for Kyungsoo’s sanity. In the twentieth day of him following Loey’s food journey, he found himself take the deep plunge and clicking on the unmute button. He didn’t know how he managed to bear the first five agonizing minutes of Loey only eating and the ASMR sounds battering his eardrums unrestrained through the goddamn earphones but Kyungsoo persisted through with sheer will-power and considered himself well-rewarded when Loey finally did speak. And he was nearly thrown to floor because the guy’s voice was a gazillion times better than what he had imagined it to be. It was much deeper and huskier than he would’ve thought it to be, what with the cute baby face. It was…….extremely sexy. The voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he felt a different sort of heat beginning to coil up in the pits of his stomach. Right. He really was very much screwed.

After that, Kyungsoo never watched Loey’s video’s on mute again.

As time passed by and Kyungsoo watched more and more of Loey’s videos he began getting used to ASMR, although it didn’t mean he liked it. But Loey was alright. He really enjoyed what he ate and his chewing wasn’t actually that obnoxious (Baekhyun’s chewing was much louder even without being amplified by a microphone). Besides, his hearty and friendly interactions made the videos more bearable. Over the past few days, Kyungsoo had also found out that Loey not only posted mukbangs but also videos of himself cooking sometimes and that just got Kyungsoo in much deeper for the guy than he already was. He himself was a culinary major and he liked any other guy who loved cooking.

It would have remained on safe territory as only a random crush on a cute mukbanger if one day Kyungsoo hadn’t watched him eat giant lobsters’ tails, stuffing too much in his mouth as usual, while just idly going through the YouTube comments for some reason. He came across a single comment that needlessly stated that Loey obviously had a huge mouth and that it was sort of amazing when he took in a big chunk of the lobster tail. Kyungsoo’s mind first drew a blank and then worked on an overdrive. He began thinking hard and that was never a good sign if he did it on something so insignificant.

He could think of another scenario where Loey’s mouth wrapped around something else would look sexy and Kyungsoo slapped himself in horror before hastily shutting off the video. What the hell was wrong with him?

Unfortunately, now that the seed was planted in his mind, he couldn’t help but have such thoughts more often whenever he came across even a picture or a video of Loey. He vehemently tried to contain himself and completely avoided seafood mukbangs because lobsters seemed way too ominous and suggestive to him now. Noodles were safer. Until Loey spoilt it again (more like Kyungsoo’s intimacy deprived brain did) when he did a mukbang of extra spicy buldak noodles and his spice tolerance turned out to be really bad.

“Oh god,” Loey huffed as he continued to try and eat the noodles despite being completely red-faced and teary-eyed. “I shouldn’t have decided on doing this one. It’s so spicy!! I’ve always been bad with spicy. But it’s still so good that I can’t stop!”

Kyungsoo’s mind was in an unfortunate whirlpool of thoughts where he very helpfully figured out double meanings out of everything Loey said even though the other hadn’t meant anything of that sort. It didn’t help that Loey was also drenched in sweat, lips swollen because of the spices’ burn and occasionally making pained groans. It was pure torture.

“Ow, my lips,” Loey whined. “I feel like they are gonna begin bleeding soon.”

_I could help in getting them to bleed too,_ Kyungsoo found himself thinking before his cheeks burned and he was overtaken by horrified embarrassment and shame. He considered it a miracle that he didn’t have a nosebleed yet. It was for the third time he found himself hastily shutting off the YouTube video halfway. He was well and truly fucked.

After the whole thing, Kyungsoo began avoiding YouTube and mukbangs as a whole because he didn’t trust himself anymore. And also because he was absolutely convinced now that mukbangs were just pure evil. He couldn’t lie about the fact that he did miss watching Loey’s pretty face but he made do with his extremely minimalistic Instagram account and the screenshots he had saved. His avoidance was going well until disaster arrived in the form of Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo’s password, seeing that they were best friends and since he always kept misplacing his own phone (Kyungsoo didn’t even know how that was possible when Baekhyun was always stuck on YouTube and Twitter all day) he often used Kyungsoo’s phone to call or text if anything urgent came up and he didn’t have his phone at hand, or to let him know that he would be using Kyungsoo’s phone for the day so that if vice versa happened Jongdae knew where to call. Kyungsoo didn’t have much dirt to hide so he didn’t mind the other using his phone. He himself didn’t use it much unless for emergency purposes and for calling up.

So, it was just a normal day where the both of them were seated in the University canteen, having their lunch when Baekhyun realized he’d forgotten his phone in the classroom and grabbed Kyungsoo’s to make a quick call to Jongdae and tell him to pick up the device when he was on his way. Kyungsoo, as usual, didn’t think much about it and chose to concentrate on finishing his food. He didn’t notice Baekhyun swiping through his phone even after the phone call had ended until the other let out a loud and disbelieving exclamation, making Kyungsoo look up at him in irritation.

“Eat your food quietly, Baekhyun,” he chided.

“Kyungja, why is your YouTube recommendations filled with mukbang videos?” Baekhyun asked him quizzically and Kyungsoo froze. Shit. _Shit._ He had forgotten to clear his YouTube history. Baekhyun obviously caught his panicked reaction and then his lips began spreading into a familiar cheeky grin. “No way! You’ve begun watching mukbangs too?”

“I don’t! I still hate ASMR!” Kyungsoo defended himself desperately while trying to grab at the phone Baekhyun was waving around tauntingly in front of his face. “I only watch Loey’s videos.” He only found out it was a mistake to have said that after Baekhyun stopped waving around the phone and his eyes grew impossibly wide.

“Oh my God!” he screeched, effectively grabbing the attention of half of the people in the canteen. “You have a crush on Park Chanyeol!”

This time Kyungsoo actually smashed his empty plate on top of Baekhyun’s head. Thankfully it wasn’t china so he didn’t have to deal with broken pieces.

It was only later revealed by a whining Baekhyun and a highly amused Jongdae who had arrived into a scene only a few minutes after Kyungsoo had dented a perfectly nice steel plate and Baekhyun nursed and wailed over the new lump on his head while Kyungsoo helped him up with a string of apologies tumbling out of his mouth, that Loey was actually Park Chanyeol who was also a senior of theirs in their own fucking University. Kyungsoo didn’t know whether he wanted to soar or drown.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he immediately turned to Baekhyun indignantly who in turn gave Kyungsoo the dirtiest look he could manage.

“Well, firstly, I myself came to know about it from Jongdae only recently,” he spat. “And secondly, how the fuck was I supposed to know you were interested in him?”

Kyungsoo knew he was right but yet he felt himself in a petty mood that usually visited him once in a blue moon. “You said you were my best friend!”

“Best friends don’t hit their best friends with a fucking steel plate on the head!”

“Then you shouldn’t have shouted in the canteen and been so annoying!”

“ _You’re_ the one who is being annoying here, Kyungsoo!”

“Boys, boys,” Jongdae said calmly while chuckling and pressing the ice-pack on top of Baekhyun’s head only a slight bit harder to make him stop arguing and let out a whine instead. “Calm down both of you. Stop fighting. What’s done has been done now.” he then turned to look at Kyungsoo, who was grumpily glaring at the ground. “And if you have any questions regarding Chanyeol-hyung, you can ask me. He is in the same major as me.”

Kyungsoo gave Jongdae a wary look and sighed. Jongdae was so nice. He wondered for the umpteenth time how he was even dating someone as annoying as Baekhyun (now don’t get Kyungsoo wrong, he really loved his best friend. But that didn’t make Baekhyun any less annoying) “Thanks, Dae. But I don’t think anything is gonna happen anyway, so don’t bother.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Jongdae smiled. “Just saying though, he is a really nice and friendly guy although a bit of an eccentric nerd too. He is a musical genius. He is also gay and very much single. Plus I’d heard from a few people that he prefers small and cute guys over sexy guys.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he should feel offended about the fact that Jongdae had just called him small and cute but his treacherous heart that since had long ago stopped being on his logical side gave a pleasant leap at all the information he’d just received. He shook his head, mentally chiding himself for getting hopeful for no reason and turned to give Jongdae a baleful stare. “I doubt it. He sounds like such a smart and pleasant person. He wouldn’t want anything to do with someone as boring as me.”

“Kyungsoo!! Kyungsoo, you cook!” Baekhyun screeched just then making both Jongdae and Kyungsoo jump (why was this guy always screeching?). “He does mukbangs so it’s no secret that he loves food and you’re the best cook I know!”

“Oh yeah,” Jongdae suddenly looked thoughtful. “Once when I was talking with him, he told me he loved cooking and one of his biggest romantic dreams was to cook together with his other half.”

“See?” Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo triumphantly. “My point has been made! Kyungja, you’ve been single and lonely for way too long! Go get that dick!”

Kyungsoo’s only response was to stare at them like they were mad, stand up abruptly and walk off while telling them they were being stupid. He tried to ignore the way his heart was racing.

Apparently even fate thought his current miseries weren’t enough or like in Baekhyun’s words, he’d been single for way too long because the next time Kyungsoo got reminded of a certain cute mukbanger, it was when he coincidentally ran into Park Chanyeol himself. Like _literally_ ran into the guy.

Exams were fast approaching and Kyungsoo took to invading the library in order to do some last minute cramming (god, he hated studying so much!). So, one day when he was absently walking towards the library entrance with his head bowed and lost in some faraway thought, he failed to catch sight of the tall figure that had walked out of the library entrance and ran headlong into him.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo cried out in shock and then embarrassment. “I…..I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking…”

“That’s okay,” a deep voice spoke out just then and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened when he thought about how familiar it sounded. He looked up and lo and behold, his crush from the evilest and vilest of things known as mukbangs, A.K.A Loey A.K.A Park Chanyeol was standing there smiling reassuringly down at him. Kyungsoo suddenly felt ten times warmer under his jacket (also, why the fuck was the guy so tall and lean and so totally his type even in body proportions?). “I’m sorry too that I didn’t see you. Are you okay though?”

Kyungsoo merely gawked at him, completely tongue-tied. Park Chanyeol looked so much better in real life, so much closer to perfection. Then Kyungsoo noticed the guy sported an amazing undercut and had now dyed his hair platinum blond ( _blond!!)_ that was slicked and wore a pair of thin wire-framed glasses that brought out the sheer godliness of his looks. He looked unreal, like a Greek god or something and if Kyungsoo wasn’t already infatuated, he was head over heels now. It was only when Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat that Kyungsoo suddenly realized that he had to reply and felt his face flush viciously in his embarrassment.

“Y….yeah, I’m completely fine! I….I’m sorry again and I’ll go now if you…..excuse me,” Kyungsoo stammered out and then quickly scuttled past. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. Fucking cute mukbangers!

Thankfully, it took only a few moments for Kyungsoo to calm down and get a grip on himself soon as his worry for his exams superseded everything else and he began diligently reading through his texts on food and nutritional balances. He was making good progress and was done with quite a big chunk of it when he heard a familiar voice calling out a soft greeting to the librarian and the beautiful abomination in the form of Park Chanyeol reappeared in his peripheral vision. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo didn’t know how to study anymore.

He peeked over his book stealthily and watched as Chanyeol walked towards the table that was two tables away and directly opposite to where Kyungsoo himself sat and settle on his chair comfortably while placing two books and a cup of iced Americano in front of himself (who even drank iced Americano during fall season?). As if knowing that Kyungsoo was staring at him, Chanyeol turned to directly look at him, giving him a terrific scare, and smiled softly which was then followed by a polite nod. Not knowing what else to do, Kyungsoo nodded back and turned back to his books, face burning once more.

But even as time passed, Kyungsoo just found it harder and harder to concentrate on studying and found himself turning to ogle blatantly at Chanyeol who was seated just a few yards away from him.

Chanyeol sat so that his side profile faced Kyungsoo. He leaned comfortably against his chair, legs crossed and read his music theory book like he was reading a novel while occasionally sipping on his iced Americano through the straw. His side profile was beautiful and sharp, what with the glasses sitting on his nose and lips pursed seriously as his eyes ran over the words in his textbook. Kyungsoo’s wandering eyes took in what he was wearing, from the soft light pink hoodie to acid washed jeans that weren’t too tight but yet brought out the shape of his legs nicely. His legs were really…..long. Then there came a loud slurping sound and Kyungsoo’s eyes flicked back upwards to see Chanyeol shaking the cup, checking if there was more of the coffee left. He then brought the straw to his lips to drink one last time and Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as he watched, really mesmerized for some reason, as Chanyeol opened his mouth and a bit of his tongue peeked through before the straw pressed over it and then his lips came together.

Flushing madly, Kyungsoo turned away and berated himself for turning a simple action like someone sipping coffee through a straw into something sexual. Something was _very_ wrong with him.

For the next two days, events similar to the last one kept happening every time Kyungsoo came to the library to study. He would always find Chanyeol there whenever he came and the latter would always greet him with a lop-sided quirk of his damned lips and give a polite nod, which Kyungsoo would return as nonchalantly as possible. He would then attempt to study but always get successfully distracted by the perfect human being that was Park Chanyeol sitting in front of him. For someone who looked so dashingly hot with the platinum hair, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice his softer sense of fashion. How Chanyeol seemed to like wearing oversized hoodies and sweaters and drown in them.

The first day after the Americano straw incident, Chanyeol was dressed in a soft, extremely fluffy looking white sweater and seemed hunched over what seemed like a difficult subject if his furrowed eyebrows and insistent biting of the nail of his thumb were any indications. Even frowning, he looked hot and Kyungsoo found himself staring at him more than he seemed to be getting any studies done. The spell was only broken when Chanyeol abruptly turned towards his direction and nearly caught him red-handed. Kyungsoo could only thank his quick reflexes that he was able to turn his gaze to his texts so fast.

The next day, Chanyeol was clad in an oversized purple hoodie and denim shorts ( _shorts!!)_ that nicely showed off his long pretty legs, hair hidden under a snap-back and round thin framed glasses sitting on his perfect nose. Kyungsoo didn’t know if the right response to such beauty would be to run away, swoon or wax ridiculous poetics. And then while he was settling down with his books to study, Chanyeol had the _audacity_ to bring out a lollipop, and yep, Kyungsoo definitely wanted to die. He had to spend an excruciating half an hour having to watch Chanyeol suck on the evil candy in a horribly slow pace, twirling his tongue around the bright blue sweetened sphere and puckered lips sucking on it. Kyungsoo swallowed, desperately trying to contain his imagination from spiraling out of control and internally groaned when he realized he was half hard. That day, he left the library only much later after Chanyeol had left.

Mukbangs were evil. But cute mukbangers were even more so.

As if that torture wasn’t enough, Kyungsoo began running into Chanyeol literally _everywhere_ he went in the campus. The entrance, the canteen, outside his department building and even the fucking University green house. And every time their eyes met, Chanyeol would give that charming and soft smile of his that made Kyungsoo want to melt into a puddle of disgustingly sappy goo, and flutter his eyelashes coquettishly to the point that Kyungsoo began suspecting that the other actually knew something and was doing everything on purpose.

For the next few days, a suspicious Kyungsoo began keeping a close note on Chanyeol’s behavioral patterns every time the both of them crossed paths and indeed began seeing signs that told him Chanyeol was definitely flirting with him and that the guy knew something. For one, the way he smiled at his friends and at Kyungsoo were definitely completely different. His smiles towards his friends were bright and sunny, and the way he smiled at Kyungsoo could only be described as teasing as well as more of a half-smirk than a smile. Secondly, whenever he came close to Kyungsoo, he switched from his dorky shuffling kind of walk to a daintier and swaggering way, swaying his hips a little that more often than not managed to succeed in grabbing Kyungsoo’s attention (well, the guy didn’t have much of an ass but he still had a nice and narrow waist). Thirdly and the most obvious clue came from Jongdae when he casually mentioned to Kyungsoo in passing that the little bitch had actually inquired about him.

And so, in the next library meeting when Park Chanyeol made straight for Kyungsoo’s table instead of his usual one, Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised. He looked on as Chanyeol smiled pleasantly at him and ambled forward to sit on the chair across him. He was dressed this time not in an oversized hoodie or sweater but a crisp white top and a denim jacket over it, platinum blond hair swept in a back brush and familiar thin wire framed glasses perched on his nose. When he leaned forward a little to pull up his chair closer to the table, Kyungsoo noticed just how light the material of the top underneath was and his throat went dry. On the table was placed along with the books, a familiar cup of iced Americano.

“Hi,” Chanyeol spoke out in his husky deep voice, still smiling. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here with you. My favorite place has been occupied.”

And judging from the giggles emanating from the people “occupying” that particular seat, Kyungsoo was absolutely certain now that the whole thing was a set up. He slapped on his most charming smile. Well, two could play this game. “Hello there. And of course, I don’t mind at all!”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol grinned and grabbed the coffee to sip from the straw. Kyungsoo kept his gaze pointedly on the cup, trying to remain impassive as well as not look at the other’s lips at any cost. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s not polite of me to drink now.” Kyungsoo blinked and looked up as Chanyeol put the cup away and smiled apologetically. “If I’d known I would’ve gotten you a cup of coffee too.”

“No, that’s okay,” Kyungsoo began saying but then he just realized what the ploy was when Chanyeol leaned forward earnestly, his elbow on the table and chin on palm, fingers tapping his cheek lightly.

“But I feel bad and I want to,” he said. “Let’s go to the café so that I can buy you a cup. I won’t stop feeling guilty otherwise.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. At this point he didn’t know if Chanyeol was a smooth fucker or trying to be one. But he wasn’t going to let him win so easily. “It’s really late for coffee don’t you think?”

At that Chanyeol’s smile immediately dropped and Kyungsoo nearly cooed at the tiny pout that his lower lip formed. “So….we are not having coffee?”

“I never said that,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I just said it’s late only for just coffee. How does dinner sound?”

Chanyeol’s eyes were wide in wonder, like he had just been caught by surprise and _god!_ Kyungsoo wanted to kiss him so badly! “Dinner? You have a place in mind?”

“I’m a culinary major. I don’t do restaurants,” Kyungsoo smirked. “How about we go to my place and I take care of dinner?”

He felt the triumph explode in his chest when Chanyeol turned his gaze down to the table, cheeks and ears ablaze with the brightest blush. He was adorable. “Your place?”

“My roommate won’t be home tonight,” he unnecessarily provided and Chanyeol’s head snapped up. For a moment Kyungsoo feared that he had come on too strong and had effectively managed to drive the other away instead but then Chanyeol began smiling his lopsided smile.

“That’s interesting,” he murmured almost sultrily. “But just saying, I’m a food vlogger too and I’ve tasted a huge variety of great stuff so I’m wondering if you will be able fit my palate?”

Very much suspecting that the other had lifted the line straight out of Shokugeki no Souma, Kyungsoo plowed on, determined to have the last say. “Oh don’t worry at all,” he reassured with his own smirk. “I’ll make sure you go home feeling _quite_ full and satisfied.”

Chanyeol stared. And stared some more. And then suddenly burst out laughing loudly that earned them a harsh reprimand from the librarian. Kyungsoo found himself unconsciously pouting. He thought he’d sounded pretty alluring so why the fuck was Chanyeol laughing?

“Oh god! For someone who looks so sweet and innocent you really are a straightforward devil, aren’t you,” Chanyeol wheezed out as he wiped away tears of mirth. “Sorry, for laughing. But….you’re really cute. And hot for someone so cute. I like you.” And at those words, Kyungsoo’s heart gave the happiest patters he’d ever experienced.

“So,” he began tentatively. “Dinner is still on then?”

“Yes, of course. You can even serve dessert too,” beneath Chanyeol’s pleasant smile lay a wickedness only Kyungsoo saw just then and his heart sped up in anticipation. “But first, coffee. And I’m Park Chanyeol, majoring in music.”

“Do Kyungsoo, culinary major,” Kyungsoo said in return as he accepted the other’s handshake. His hand was really warm, like a freshly laundered cotton wool mitten and Kyungsoo wondered if this was a dream. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sunbae.”

“Likewise,” Chanyeol grinned. “And I really look forward to tonight, Do Kyungsoo.”

As Kyungsoo looked on at the beautiful angelic yet at the same time devilish senior of his, he realized just how royally screwed he was. But then if it was by Chanyeol, then he didn’t really mind at all. Maybe he still hated mukbangs and even his crush’s noisy eating but he definitely looked forward to how noisy Chanyeol would be in other activities that night and for more to come.

~ _fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> i know this sucks, but still leave me comments and kudos? i promise i'm a good gurl


End file.
